Joseph Listens-to-Wind
Joseph Listens-to-Wind, often called Injun Joe, is a Native American human wizard and a member of the Senior Council. He first appears in Summer Knight. Description Joseph Listens-to-Wind is introduced to Harry Dresden as a "genuine Illinois medicine man" by Ebenezar McCoy at the White Council conclave held in Chicago. Joseph was accompanied by a small, young raccoon he had named Little Brother. Joseph seems to be able to understand what the raccoon says to him. Summer Knight, ch. 4 His long hair is grey-white, with a few threads of black in it. His leathery skin is the ruddy bronze of a Native American complexion exposed to plenty of sunshine, and his eyes are dark and glittering beneath white brows. In one appearance, he wears faded blue jeans, moccasin boots, and an old Aerosmith T-shirt. He carries a fringed leather bag hung from a belt that runs slantwise across his body, and a smaller, similar bag from a thong around his neck.Turn Coat, ch. 15 Most of Listens-to-Wind's history is unknown. At one point, he was a leader of his people and, because of his principles that the Council should not interfere with the politics of mortals, he watched his tribe and his people be destroyed.Turn Coat, ch. 15 He is a highly accomplished shapeshifter, able to shift into multiple animal forms. He is strong and skilled enough to drive off a naagloshii, wounding it severely in mere moments of combat.Turn Coat, ch. 45 In place of a shield of the nature that Dresden uses, Listens-to-Wind performs a kind of Native American dance and the attacks of the Naagloshii simply miss, fall short or disappear before striking and reappear behind him. He is the White Council's premier healer, and also has multiple degrees in modern medicine. He returns to medical school every decade or two to stay current with modern practice. In the series ''Summer Knight'' In Summer Knight, Ebenezar McCoy calls a small group of his friends on the Senior Council to meet Harry Dresden and assess him for themselves. They include: Martha Liberty, Joseph Listens-to-Wind, and Simon Pietrovich, who did not show up. Listens-to-Wind seems to like Dresden and agrees to side with McCoy and Liberty on Dresden's behalf at the White Council conclave that is about to convene. ''Dead Beat'' In Dead Beat, Listens-to-Wind travels to Chicago with six "stay at home" wizards who know something about medicine and healing. Together, they heal the wounded Carlos Ramirez and Anastasia Luccio and move them to a more secure location.Dead Beat, ch. 43 ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, Listens-to-Wind joins Ebenezar McCoy and Martha Liberty in leading a force from the battle of Oregon to relieve Anastasia Luccio's Boot Camp when it is attacked.Proven Guilty, ch. 44 As a part of this relief effort, Listens-to-Wind is the one who creates the Way for the fleeing wizards through to Chicago.Proven Guilty, ch. 46 When McCoy and Harry Dresden discuss the presence of the Black Council, Listens-to-Wind is listed as one of the Senior Council members who knew the whereabouts of the boot camp. McCoy vouches for him, however.Proven Guilty, ch. 47 ''White Night'' In White Night, Harry Dresden calls Listens-to-Wind to come and help Carlos Ramirez following the battle in the Raith Deeps. Listens-to-Wind and his team of medics arrive and take Ramirez to be healed.White Night, ch. 43 ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor, Anastasia Luccio tells Molly Carpenter that the Ley line map she possesses was given to her by Listens-to-Wind. Apparently, he has spent several centuries living in the general region.Small Favor, ch. 39 ''Turn Coat'' In Turn Coat, Listens-to-Wind is preparing to conduct an investigative divination in Aleron LaFortier's chambers when Ebenezar McCoy suggests that Harry Dresden speak to him.Turn Coat, ch. 14 He explains to Dresden that although the evidence against Donald Morgan is conclusive, Arthur Langtry thinks he is innocent and Listens-to-Wind is assisting the investigation in order to prevent Langtry from faking anything. He explains that he is doing so, regardless of who is guilty or not, in order to prevent a civil war within the White Council.Turn Coat, ch. 15 Listens-to-Wind attends the apprehension of Morgan on Demonreach with McCoy, Ancient Mai and a number of Wardens and on arrival, agrees with Mai that Dresden should be arrested for harboring the fugitive.Turn Coat, ch. 40 He notices the presence of the attackers when they appear, and together with Mai, they enter the battle attempting to hold off the second group of attackers.Turn Coat, ch. 41 He eventually makes his way to the hill summit on the island during Dresden's battle with the Naagloshii and following an intense, shape-shifting battle, he sends the creature running. After confirming that Dresden made a Sanctum invocation with the island, Listens-to-Wind instructs on how to use that connection to strike against their attackers.Turn Coat, ch. 45 He later prevents Mai from arresting Dresden and Molly Carpenter in addition to Morgan, claiming that 'one death is necessary, adding two more...would be callous, pointless and evil'. He informs Dresden that Toot is ok, having suffered only minor wounds from his fight with the Naagloshi.Turn Coat, ch. 46 Listens-to-Wind offers to teach Molly about healing magic while he tends to Morgan's wounds, and then assists Dresden with his. During Morgan's trial, after Dresden stands up, Listens-to-Wind counters Mai's point of order, allowing him to present his evidence.Turn Coat, ch. 47 Following the traitor's use of Mordite, Listens-to-Wind works with McCoy and the other Senior Council members to contain the creature.Turn Coat, ch. 48 He again tends to Dresden's wounds following the fight.Turn Coat, ch. 49 Word of Jim He is from a Great Lakes nation.Word of Jim References Category:General Category:Summer Knight Category:Dead Beat Category:Proven Gulty Category:White Night Category:Small Favor Category:Turn Coat Category:A Category:AKA